


占有与欲

by Tiasss



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22784941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiasss/pseuds/Tiasss
Summary: ——如果你给我的东西跟别人的一样，我就不要了。——别啊，周宝宝。占有与欲。占有你，我要你。
Kudos: 2





	占有与欲

**Author's Note:**

> 渣文笔，小破车。  
> 占有欲的啁啾良xixi

孟鹤堂是后台出了名的好脾气，无论对师傅还是师兄弟都是有礼有节，彬彬有礼的模样很是招人喜欢。但孟鹤堂这幅“嘴脸”落在周九良的眼中，总是显得又娇又俏，带着点勾引的意味。  
“孟哥！师傅找您说事儿！”一阵敲门声，打门外进来了个小师弟，招呼着孟鹤堂。孟鹤堂和周九良俩人正对词儿呢，说到兴头被打断。孟鹤堂听到师弟传的话，带着点笑说了句谢谢。今天也是赶巧换了水绿色的新大褂，更衬得孟鹤堂眉目如画，再加上这浅浅一笑，真有些画中仙儿的味道了。师弟被孟鹤堂这么一看，脸“唰”的一声就红了，嗫嚅着再也说不出话了。孟鹤堂倒是没在意，朝身边人点了点头，轻声说了句：“马上回来”，起身便就出门了，将周九良单独留了下来。师弟本想随着孟鹤堂前后脚就去接着办事儿，刚想欠身同周九良打个招呼却被先发制人的叫住了。  
“你，哪科的？”周九良摩挲着手指，回味着刚对词儿时短暂接触的柔软触感。  
小师弟听周九良语气不对，态度便更加柔顺：“师哥好，我是‘龙’字科。”  
呵，孟哥是你的叫的吗？周九良暗想，嘴里也不饶人：“今儿也赶巧，帮你查查功课。看看你这能不能‘遇水化龙’。”  
等孟鹤堂忙完回到休息室，见师弟还杵在门口，脸色红中带紫，眼圈也是泛着水光。不用细想，打眼一看就知道有人又使坏了。孟鹤堂蹙着眉撇了一眼周九良，罪魁祸首还一副无辜样半靠在沙发上摇着扇子，看着倒是兄友弟恭的平和景象。孟鹤堂先是软声安抚了师弟几句，不顾着后面的后槽牙警告还伸手抚了抚师弟的衣领，而后细细嘱咐了几句便打发人离开了。待师弟走后，孟鹤堂反手锁住了门，扭身就往沙发上要凑。  
待孟鹤堂坐定，周九良还是那副无动于衷的样子。又炸毛了，孟鹤堂心想，但还得走流程啊，“九良，师弟就是传个话，你怎的还摆起谱了？”一边说着，身子就软下去了。  
周九良倒也怒极反笑，反手将扇骨顶住孟鹤堂说到：“你别在这儿跟我撒娇，合着刚刚那事儿就算了？”  
孟鹤堂倒也不气，依旧笑意盈盈。抬起手就把扇骨攥住往下压，顺势贴近鼻尖磨蹭，软绵绵地说：“你查功课是好事儿，我为你高兴还来不及呢。九良，你知道，我就是个笑面人，别气了哈。”  
周九良像是被施了计，气势瞬间软了下去，奶声说了句：“孟哥……”  
孟鹤堂一听到这小奶音，心头一颤，刚想正襟危坐却被牢牢拽住动弹不得。周九良欺身向前，开始讨要“索赔”了。孟鹤堂倒也不挣扎，甜甜蜜蜜享受着唇齿相依的亲昵。一吻结束，周九良终于舒坦了。孟鹤堂点了点对方的鼻尖告诫这还是在工作，便起身打开门，准备继续正经。刚拿出本子还没两分钟，张云雷来了。都是师兄弟，关系也近，张云雷也不寒暄直接说正事儿。听着听着，周九良又开始犯嘀咕了，原来张云雷来是跟孟鹤堂说小分队开箱的时间点。原本根据安排早都定下来，可如今八队剧场那边儿突然出了岔子，需要紧急装修，这时间点就必须要跟七队商量。  
周九良本来就憋着火，勉勉强强被压住后，张云雷一来鼓捣心头更是烦闷。看着两颗脑袋热热闹闹凑在一块儿，还不时咕叽咕叽，看着就烦。随手拿出台本就是一阵啪嗒啪嗒地乱翻。张云雷和孟鹤堂俩人聊得热火朝天，周九良一言不发倒也没什么影响。谈毕，张云雷说这件事儿还得跟师傅说说，便扭身出门了。孟鹤堂心里盘算了一下，觉得问题不大，正想跟周九良说说，只见周九良起身又把门锁住了。还没等孟鹤堂想明白怎么回事儿，周九良就将他身娇体软的孟哥压在沙发里。陷在沙发里的孟鹤堂本就挣扎不开，再加上周九良更是无力，只能故作威严的说：“九良，别闹了！”  
这点子威胁根本入不了周九良的法眼，反而惹得人更加烦闷。俯身看下去，陷在沙发里的孟鹤堂宛如一截青葱，水水嫩嫩，浑身散发着惹人糟践的气息。周九良不知道自己在气什么，是气师弟还是气辫儿哥还是气这个浑身散发魅力却不自知的孟小仙儿，只知道自己心头的这股气非得找点什么填补上方肯罢休。  
“没闹。”一语话毕，周九良像是找到方向般下定决心，动作迅速忙活开了。孟鹤堂的手腕被周九良扣住压在头顶，而周九良另一只手也不不安分的解着大褂探了进去。孟鹤堂还试图夹紧双腿负隅抵抗，却被挤进来的膝盖直接变成了门户大开。周九良的指腹像是火柴，每划过一寸，都像是要点燃起什么似的。孟鹤堂抿了抿嘴，还想说些什么，下一秒却被以唇舌攫取。在被吻到迷迷糊糊之前，孟鹤堂突然回忆起第一次见面那个青青涩涩的周航。那时只有练习。可是到底什么时候变样了呢？是那次醉酒还是那次跨年？或许这种情愫和纠缠从第一次见面就孕育了也说不准。  
等孟鹤堂从亲吻和回忆中清醒过来，早已浑身无力、衣不蔽体，而周九良点起的火正以燎原之势蔓延全身。“孟哥，你不能不要我。”周九良跨坐在孟哥身上，歪着脑袋靠在孟鹤堂肩头，小卷毛像是小爪子拨弄着孟鹤堂的心。孟鹤堂似乎是没有预警，还伸手去摩挲周九良的脊背，贴着对方的耳朵耐心哄着：“心肝儿，我可从良了。”周九良一听这话，笑得更餍足了。但是下一秒却将他孟哥翻过身去，奶凶奶凶地咬住后脖颈，直接把孟鹤堂扒光了。孟鹤堂只得半趴在沙发上，身上正因为突然遇到冷空气而泛起一片片鸡皮疙瘩，突然就被一个热乎乎的胸膛贴住了，只听周九良在背后小声的说了句：“哥，我忍不住了……”孟鹤堂还没反应过来，只觉得后穴一阵儿冰凉粘稠，这小子还私藏这东西。正想张嘴责怪，周九良的手指便带着润滑剂轻松破门而入，话在舌尖滚了一圈就变成了又软又甜的两声“慢点儿”。  
动情的孟鹤堂本就软到极致，再加上加持，周九良的手指更是宛如进入无人之境。火热柔软的黏膜谄媚地吮吸着入侵者，可周九良还是凭借记忆找到了他哥体内的快乐开关。孟鹤堂被摸到了命门，忍不住收紧，周九良并没有好心放过，反而更加用力欺负那小点。每当周九良用指腹碾过时，身下人的轻喘让他欲望更甚，下身也非常诚实的为美色“缴械投降”放弃了地心引力。尽管这样周九良还是忍耐着，似乎在品尝着美妙的开胃菜。手指所开拓的甬道越来越柔软滑腻，身下的仙子也终于坠入凡尘般呻吟起来，周九良这才提枪入道。  
相较于正菜，手指毕竟细长。在被入侵后，孟鹤堂还是忍不住吃痛叫了起来，抓住沙发背的手也忍不住用起力来。周九良倒也不急，吻了吻孟鹤堂微微发抖的后背，温吞撩人地摸上因为痛而皱成一团的前方。等到孟鹤堂放松了些，下身也再次记吃不记打地再次蠕动吞吐起来，周九良知道时候到了，便再也不客气地享受起来。又湿又软的内部挤压着性器，周九良被这麻痒逼迫着抽动起来以此缓解。可越动舒服，越插越有滋味，水声绵绵鼓噪着耳膜更是诱惑人。周九良咽了咽口水，真是牡丹花下死做鬼也风流，忍不住大力开合起来。孟鹤堂也被欺负地叫了起来，周九良在自己体内如土匪般横冲直撞，不管不顾的强夺豪取，点了一把火又浇了一桶油，从内部涌起来的舒服让人忍不住要逃。孟鹤堂受不了这舒服，嘴里哼哼唧唧，脸红心跳扭着腰想跑。周九良可不愿意，双手掐住孟鹤堂的腰就开始冲撞，囊袋打在入口处又是一阵刺激。  
“九良……”孟鹤堂轻声叫着对方的名字撒着娇。被操的迷迷糊糊，身子越来越软，顺着沙发就往下溜，结果软软的屁股就不自觉的翘着予取予求。周九良摸着自家心肝儿臀尖上的软肉，用力全根埋入，胯部紧贴开始前后磨蹭。孟鹤堂被操得深了，呜呜咽咽的伸手去够周九良的手往自己小腹处带，周九良不知道他孟哥又是娇的哪一出只得照做，只听孟鹤堂喘着气说：“航航在里面……”。那一瞬间，周九良想把这个人揉碎了吞下肚去，可现在的周九良憋着劲儿一把抱住孟鹤堂翻了个身，让孟鹤堂门户大开坐在自己腿上。换了姿势的周九良更是猖狂，九浅一深品尝着孟鹤堂，三十岁男人的身体在情欲的催动下散发出馥郁的甜香。正在兴头上，只听外面笑嘻嘻的有人谈笑，周九良只觉孟鹤堂内部缩得更紧。周九良咬着孟鹤堂的耳垂轻声威胁到：“听见了？”说着还调皮地动动，缠缠绵绵的水声出来只见孟鹤堂的耳垂更红了，等到外面声音减小而周九良依旧纹丝不动。孟鹤堂是忍了又忍，终于是忍不住准备抽身。周九良一把抱住开始猛插，孟鹤堂连叫的力气都没有了，只能跟着动作小声哼哼。当高潮反复重叠汹涌而来时，孟鹤堂一身汗更显得肤若凝脂，周九良更是发狠反复刺激小点，待到内部紧紧收缩时，周九良终于把怒气和精华全部送给了他孟哥。自己的那点小心思，还是下次再说吧。  
当孟鹤堂在自己大床上醒来时已经是第二天凌晨了，迷迷瞪瞪摸了摸身边人的小卷毛，孟鹤堂心头一动，又躺了回去。  
谁说这不值得呢？

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读，也感谢角儿能让我们遇见。  
> 我是无情的磕粮机器❤姐妹们来老福特找我玩鸭！


End file.
